OneShot Case 01 Birth
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: It was a 1-hour-challenge with the word "birth" for the pairing AerithxSephiroth. I will produce more One-shots soon. About Cloud and the word Hero and about Sephiroth and the word Fatherhood. If you want to know more about the pairing in this OneShot, have a look at my other stories, especially "The Promised Land".


_I've decided to write one-shots too. Or rather one-hour challenges._  
_My topic for this is "birth" and I chose the pairing Aerith x Sephiroth._

_The song I was listening to was "Melodies of Life" by KateTheGreat19._

_I wanted to upload the chapter before I go to the gamescom in Köln (german convention for games. I will cosplay Aerith there.) But I didn't have the time to edit the translation._

_If you find mistakes or something that does not sound well, please tell me. ^^_

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**One-Shot - Case 01 - Birth  
Pairing: Sephiroth x Aerith**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

He never thought he would ever once feel completely helpless in the face of impending death.  
No, it was not death that awaited him, but new life.  
But there was an inexorable death struggle that his sweetheart now had to endure.

Unable to do anything else, he grabbed her hand as the next contraction took her, feeling how weak she was compared to him.  
He wished he could have spared her this suffering. A woman's body was so fragile ... they should not be exposed to such hardships.  
But it had happened. Neither of the two of them had intended it, but they had received the surprise in joyful delight.  
Sephiroth himself had believed that it was right. But at this moment, while his sweetheart cried in despair, he wanted to be able to turn back time.

Aerith went to bed 37 hours prior, to fulfill her duty as a future mother. There was no way to make time go by any quicker for them.  
They had bought a small house far from civilization and waited there. If anyone would have known that he once again walked the earth and had fathered a child then...  
Sephiroth wanted to do everything in his power to keep Hojo from getting his hands on the child.

But now he wished nothing more than his wife to give birth in the hands of a capable physician.  
He had, in the last few months, studied books in order to understand and keep a proper grip on everything.  
But with none of the printed pages, was he really prepared for... being a father.  
He had not envisaged the emotions that were overflowing in him now.

The general had fathered a life and now ... his mistress, did all to give birth to the life.

"I cannot stand it anymore," Aerith said weakly and began to cry again.

Tenderly, he ran his fingers through her sweat-soaked hair, whispering soothing words to her.  
"It always takes a long time; finally it's our first child."

"You want another one? Are you crazy?" She asked, upset and writhing under the next contraction.

Sephiroth looked at her speechless. "I ... No, I did not mean it like that... "  
Amazed at her sarcasm he could think of no explanatory reply. And within the next few seconds, the time was already past and her short serenity was gone.

"Please, tell me if you can see the child already." She asked breathlessly, her voice weary.

He quickly sat down between her spread legs and with a damp cloth wiped the blood from her skin to get a better view.  
His face lit up.  
"I can see the head!" He exulted with joy in his voice, something that wasn't often used by him.

"Okay, now it's time. It will not take long now," He encouraged her. "You can push during the next contraction."

He was so glad, that she followed his order without complaining.

A new idea germinated in his mind.  
What would the child look like?  
The hair of the mother and the father's eyes? Or would his genes outweigh hers?  
He had never even thought of being able to have children at all. None of the Soldiers on the Mako treatment had ever been able to beget children.  
That's why he had never wasted his thoughts on fatherhood, while they were lying so closely together.  
Fear germinated in his mind when he saw how the baby's skin was slightly blue.  
Was that from Jenova or was it...? He did not know what frightened him more.  
That the child is still-born or was that from the 'grandmother'.  
Would the child be different?  
Science and magic were united. Jenova cells, and an heiress of the Cetra.  
Two opposing races that were still capable of producing life.  
Fear crept over him. Would the child ever take its first breath?

He swallowed his misgivings.  
This should be a joyful event.  
He had to believe.

Aerith fought so desperately for it. She loved life and now she had the chance to actually bear one.

"I cannot ..." Aerith began to sob again. "Sephiroth, it hurts. I do not ... "

"But you have to keep this up now. Just a few minutes. The child is almost there. "  
He spoke the truth. The infant's head was almost out.

Sephiroth was so happy that everything had passed normally.  
But what did he expect? First to see not a leg, but a tentacle?  
That the child because of congenital wings did not fit through her narrow hips?

Suddenly, again spread panic in him. What was it that he had to do now?

He had barely enough time to think, as Aerith's body bucked one last time and released something that at first by all the blood and amniotic fluid did not really resemble a child. But for Sephiroth, the...son could not be more beautiful, as he stared spellbound at the watchful, mako colored eyes. An inheritance from his father.

Unconsciously, he grabbed the scissors and clip prepared after he had purged the child's mouth of mucus.  
When he then with a movement of his fingers severed the umbilical cord and the child's first cry was made known, he could no longer suppress his feelings.

Aerith was spent, but she struggled to sit up to get a look.  
"Is it ...?"

Sephiroth had just wrapped the child in a cloth and then looked at his mistress full of pride.  
"A healthy boy. He has ten fingers and ten toes and wants to meet his mother."

The word "mother" felt so strange for Aerith. For months they had to prepare for this moment, but now it was suddenly ...

"You did great." Sephiroth's voice was gentle, so full of love.

"We both have done great," she answered him hoarse but happy when he placed the child in her arms.  
It whimpered briefly, but then closed his eyes again.  
"He's like you." She said cheerfully. "He even has your hair."

So it had prevailed in all areas of his legacy ...  
The new father now had to watch over his child closely.

The boy was going to get all that he never had, loving parents and a life in peace.  
"Thank you. For everything. "  
Tenderly Sephiroth kissed her on the forehead, while the boy made soft noises in her arms.

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_Okay, it's done ^ ^ 1 hours 07 minutes. There were interruptions ^ ^_

_If you want to know how the child is and how he deals with it, then you have wait for my third one-shot ^ ^_  
_One-Shot - Case 03 - Fatherhood._

_And maybe look at my other stories. They could show, for example, the back-story of this._

_I will produce more One-Shots with other characters so I will post each as a new story, because you don't need to read the whole thing to understand._

_Oh and one more thing: I am watching Grey's Anatomy at the moment._

_Did you regocnize that they mention Dr. Palmer very often? PALMER? XD_

_Thx to DarkHeianPrincess for beta_

_Aerith Mon-Kishu_


End file.
